grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Meg Robinson
She was the wife of the new pastor Gary Robinson and later along with her husband became involved with the Fifth Way Cult. She was among those who had committed suicide in the mass suicide of the Fifth Way Cult. Early Life Meg was born in Southshields to a lovely family. As a only child her mother doted on her and taught her how to cook. As a result of her mother's sacrifice she went to Le Cordon Bleu to study being a chef which she ends up becoming. Whilst in France she saw Gary Robinson who was now a pastor and attending a Bible Conference there. Despite being 9 years older than him the two became an item and soon got married back in England. The two always longed to have children but sadly Meg turned out to be infertile. When hearing that Jeffry King had passed away in the church Gracefield and they were looking for a new pastor, Harvey Robinson encouraged Gary and Meg to come down and Gary accepted the job there taking his little brother Adam Robinson and Meg with him. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 She comes in along with her husband and his brother Adam Robinson who is the new pastor of the church in Gracefield and move into the Robinson household where Gary's distant relatives Harvey Robinson, Elle Robinson and Ed Robinson. Due to rumors flying around from Ms Izodel, Julie and Julia she is seen as having an affair with Gary and is accused of being a mistress of his by Daisy. The truth is revealed at the annual picnic where Gary does his first address as a pastor and Meg and Gary's true relationship is revealed to the town much to Daisy embarrassment. Volume 3 Meg upon leaving a Bible study with Nanny Prescot, Gary Robinson, James Dontos, Tracy Etheridge and Mr Ambrose manage to get beckoned by the royal family who are passing through in a limo and reveal to them the new name of the baby born to Prince William and Princess Kate. The Tales of Grasmere Valley in Summertime She, Rae Rae Chin, Justin Cook and Jake Cook are among those cooking for everyone on the cruise which the entire town is on and is being paid for by Aggy Nickels from the money she left to the town in her will. Volume 7 Meg is seen at the hairdressers with a number of ladies who all had complaints about Mrs Taffy who they found overbearing, demanding and rude. True to form she comes in and demands everyone to do outrageous things for her. Daisy tells her some home truths that no one really likes her. Something which she doesn't think is the case and she thinks everyone loves her. Daisy says how true friends lay down their lives for their friends and shares the Gospel with her as a result. It seemed initially she understood what Daisy was saying. But in the end Mrs Taffy reverts back to her ways. Volume 9 In Volume 9 when the New Pilgrims come to live in Grasmere Valley her life as was her husband's were almost taken as the mob from the New Pilgrims attempted to throw the pair off the cliff in Largas with Assize Tsare leading the gang. Volume 10 When the Mafia strike and try to take out the town, everyone is trying to work out who the Mafia are. Meg Robinson is accused of being the part of the Mafia and is voted to be among them and is put to death along with Steve Queen even though the pair were innocent of the crime. Gary Robinson in fact voted his wife as he believed she was part of it. However it turned out that the entire town was playing a game of Mafia at the Town Hall. No one was hurt and everyone had a great time. Volume 12 It is revealed that due to Meg's size, age and lack of ability to have children some of the nasty element in the town say hateful as to why Gary who is known to be a catch would still be with Meg. Wanting to prove herself to the town, she got stuck into the town's activities and is baking loads of cakes for Camilia Debarge's ball when her front windows is smashed with a brick with a horrible message to Meg. Terrified she goes upstairs and answers the phone when it rings thinking it maybe Gary. Instead it is more abuse. Distraught and terrified she gets a bat when someone demands for her to open up and is about to lash the bat on them. It turns out to be Harvey Staddon. He has being getting texts similarly to Meg. There is another ring at the doorbell which turns out to be Agatha Hubris. She believes he is dating Harvey and that he is having an affair on her with Meg, even though Harvey known to be a ladies man never dated Agatha or been in a relationship with Meg. It seems the threats all revolve around the belief the two are having an affair which is not true. Due to the commotion involving the brick Uncle Winston calls the police and are arrested by Charlene Moray and Detective Lang for disturbing the peace, even though it was their peace that was disturbed. It turns out the reason why they got the calls was that Agatha had hired Georgi Sykes to investigate the so called relationship as a private investigator. With her black book with all her cases ending up being stolen by Kate Concade and used Camilia Debarge account to release the information on their so she can get story ideas, Harvey and Meg quickly were effected by the rumors. They end up getting an official apology from both Charlene Moray and Agatha Hubris. Volume 20 Gary and Meg are nominated and win the Power Couple award at the first annual Grasmere Valley awards. Volume 21 In Volume 21 Meg's husband is removed from his pastor position due to his life of forcing his girlfriend to have an abortion before he was a christian or even met Meg was revealed to the town. This left for Tim Drixall to take over as pastor. When his own scandals were revealed with the help of Adam Robinson, Meg's brother-in-law, Gary was offered to return as pastor but not wanting any more to do with Grasmere Valley he as did his wife promptly left. Volume 26 In Volume 26 they return to Grasmere Valley with the cult the Fifth Way which is led by Brother Ezekiel. Gary who is renamed Archibald and Meg who is now known as Una have renounced the Christian faith and are leaders in the movement encouraging the town to leave everything and join the cult. There are those in the town who join such as Eric Fuelgate, Bob Grempy, Chester with the Chest from Chichester, Flopsy, Isaac Crab and so forth. However when those from Grasmere Valley come to the compound to try and rescue them, chaos erupts and Brother Ezekiel gets the members to commit mass suicide as a part of their belief of ushering in the Sixth Way. Meg was one of those who drank the cup and committed suicide with her husband holding her dying body as the poison took effect. Gary is eventually put in prison as being the only senior member of the leadership team of the Fifth Way alive he is held responsible for their deaths. Soon afterwards it is revealed the two had adopted a son Charley Robinson who was at the time staying with Adam Robinson at a Christian camp and is now in the custody of Adam. The Tale of Grasmere Valley Comics #12-13, 15 My Heart Will Go On #12 Tale of Anne Debris Meg is seen on the street corner as Anne Debris, Clara Rose and Debbie Prescot walking and talking. She is selling the food that she cooked as a chef. #15 Tale of Sean Debris Meg is seen at the camp in Romsey helping out in cooking department and serving the kids going to the Christian camp. #57 Happy New Year? #57 Tale of New Years Day Jax ends up spending New Years Eve at the Robinson household as he thought Charlamane his girlfriend was going to be there. Meg is cooking the food and is known to be one who very much love to eat it herself. Jax doesn't seem to have a great time whilst there. He doesn't feel like eating and Meg wants to take his share. She also comments about how the Turkey she made had tasted really good. In the end however Jax did enjoy himself there and everyone went outside to see not the fireworks but see the words Happy New Year Welcome to 2015 which always happens to them every year. #75, 77 Election #77 Tale of Election Day Meg Robinson is seen in the church office with her husband and Claire Chung who is looking in social media to see all the response about the election. Meg and Gary were just sorting out a romantic getaway in Scotland. #85 Ready Steady Bake #85 Tale of Marissa Scott Meg is in the contest when they had their celebrity bake off in Grasmere Valley with all the famous bakers. Among those competing with Meg was Lance Luciano, Rae Rae Chin, Cindy Truger, Trudy Truger. Meg ends up winning the competition much to Marissa shock, believing the competition was fixed. The Devon Show Season 1 Episode 7 irREVerence Meg is not physically present in this episode but is referenced when she and Gary Robinson are forced to move out of the church after Wilma Timber threaten to withdraw money if they did not leave. They plan to go to Africa to adopt a child which ends up not working out. With CD Cakes failing at his trial sermon, Gary and Meg remain at the church with Gary leading and Wilma withdrawing support with Nanny Prescot deciding to place her money their for the church to continue. Episode 18 Oh No He Didn't Meg Robinson first appears at the wedding renewal vows of Eric Gladville and his wife Gladice Gladville which are conducted by her husband. During this episode David Braxton ends up being adopted by the Gladville's after his parents Richard Braxton and Vicki Braxton, David's famous celebrity parents turn up to the wedding claiming to be the best parents ever even though they had used and neglected David Braxton so much so he ran away from home. Season 2 Episode 2 Bigotry Coming to Town The town has to deal with scrutiny when Jon Stewart, a famous television political talk show host, descends on Grasmere Valley to expose in his opinion just how backward the town was. Among those in the line of fire in his hit piece was Gary Robinson and his wife Meg. In the end however his biased towards the town is exposed. Episode 5 Trick or Truth Devon goes to Gary Robinson house were Meg is also there to do a Bible study while the infamous date of Halloween passes by and after his cries not to booby trap the house by Nanny Prescot goes unnoticed. Later on after catastrophe strikes at Nanny Prescot's house the gang go over to Gary and Meg's house and join the Bible Study talk of the reformation and how to evanglise. Episode 13 And the Award Goes to... Meg is among those in the audience when Nanny Prescot gets an award for her contribution in society. Episode 14 Light of the World Meg turns up to Keli Curtis Light Party that she puts on for the church to go to which originally was to take place at Farmer Roger's farm but when all the lights went out ended up in Nanny Prescot's house. Nanny Prescot was reluctant to go to it as she saw it as just something for Keli to do to look good in church. She ends up going in the end being comforted by Keli and Gary. Episode 18 As Easter Comes Meg is there as she witnesses her husband baptise Nancy Forster, Harvey Dontos, Eric Gladville, Matthew Pratt and Abdul McGray on Easter Sunday. Season 3 Episode 4 A Woman's View Gary Robinson ends up being called on Loose Women's View by Nanny Prescot who joins the panel along with Cybil ‘Mother’ Platton, Francis Francine Franny, Nancy Raven and Shaquna Lama. He is called to talk about his view on the story that no one is calling their children Gary since the 1990's. However as he does so Francis Francine Franny known to be rude, vindictive and bossy starts making jokes about how fat his wife, Meg is. Meg who is in the studio herself is distraught and Gary has none of it. Soon the show collapses with Nanny Prescot leaving the show mid taping as do Cybil and Shaquna. Episode 15 The Wedding Show Meg and Gary are among those in attendance while Nanny prescot decides to hold a wedding show were married couples would come and show off their wedding videos to see who had the best wedding. Meg and Gary do not take part in the show but the winners end up being Damian Burchens and Ruth Burchens. Episode 16 That Don't Impress Aunt Carol Much Meg and Gary are enlisted by Damian and Nanny Prescot to help break it to Aunt Carol who turns up to visit Damian that he is in fact a family Christian man and has left his homosexual lifestyle. She is not convinced and attempts to seduce him with Billy Santiamo ex, Malcolm- Seth Banjo. However this fails and at the end she now believes that Damian could be bi-sexual, still not sure convinced his life has been changed. Episode 17 What Does Christmas Mean? Part 1 Gary is organising a Christmas dance which Meg is helping along with however there are many of those in the conjugation who are wondering what Christmas really means with all the tragedies that have happened. This is the last episode that Meg physically appears in. Episode 18 What Does Christmas Mean? Part 2 Gary who is not seen in this episode is fired from his position soon after his past of assaulting an ex-girlfriend and forcing her to have an abortion is revealed to the church. Meg is understandably impacted by the decision. For the full story see Volume 21. Season 4 Episode 1 Vaccancy There is now a new pastor in the church, Kevin Davis who has now taken over the church in Gracefield after Gary was fired, Tim Drixall made a hash out of it and Gary refused to return to be there pastor thereby leaving the town along with his wife planning to never return. Episode 18 Fear of the Unknown Nanny Prescot and the gang are at camp when they here news on the radio of the Fifth Way Cult stand of with Jack Jackson and Del. Adam Robinson is also at the camp as he is personally looking after Charley Robinson who turns out to be Gary and Meg's adopted son. Nanny Presccot and the others are desperate to know what is happening and in between Brexit reports on the radio they find out that Gary and Meg are among those leading the Fifth Way Cult. The episodes ends with the gang rushing to Grasmere Valley and ask Daisy what had happened. Season 5 Episode 1 Wake The truth about what had happened is revealed to them and the devastation that happened. Among those whose life was ended by their own hand during the mass suicide of the Fifth Way Cult was Meg. Her husband Gary just managed to survive. Legacy Due to what had happened with the Fifth Way Cult suicide, her husband Gary who survived was arrested and placed in prison for life for his part of the cult and is currently held in Grasmere Valley Prison. Adam manages just about to get custody of their adopted son Charley. Due to the mishandling of the situation of the cult Del, the policeman is fired, and there is a snap election for the Prime Minister job and Mayor job after it was deemed Sam Bishop and James Dontos were unfit for their roles. James Dontos who was up against Michelle Novak for the Mayor job managed to remain in power but much to everyone's shock Tessa Crab the challenger of Sam Bishop beat him to become Prime Minister much to the horror of many in the town. What's Going On in Grasmere Valley? (Podcast) Episode 3 The Conveyor Belt of Locus Parenti Daisy mentions the incident that she mistook Gary for having a mistress which turned out to be his wife Meg when they first came into town.